Obsession
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia secretly had a thing for their young ADA, Casey. But what happens when Casey becomes someone's obsession? Will Olivia be able to protect her or will her feelings cloud her judgment and threaten the ADA's life?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you kidding me?" Olivia Benson asked as Elliot set down the radio.

"Well we're in the area so we might as well." Elliot pulled the car to the side of the road and turned off the ignition.

"Since when was it our job to report to noise complaints?" Olivia asked as she hopped out of the car and headed into the building.

"Who knows, it might be a domestic abuse case that would cross our path come morning," Elliot offered up as they took the stairs to the fourth floor. "402," Elliot mumbled as he peered around the hallway and found the room. They both stood outside momentarily and listened for a few seconds. Elliot's eyebrows furrowed as he heard a woman's voice screaming something indistinct then they heard repeated banging which sounded like something hitting a wall.

"NYPD, open up," Olivia called as she rapped on the door a couple of times.

They heard a quiet "fuck" followed by "coming." The door lock clicked and the door flung open and both detectives stared at the woman in shock. Olivia couldn't help but trail her eyes over ADA Casey Novak's body. She was currently wrapped in what appeared to be a bed sheet.

"Do you need a warrant or something?" Casey asked, breaking the silence as she awkwardly shifted from one foot to the other, clinging tightly to the bed sheet. She could feel the heat rising from her face as she blushed profusely.

"Noise complaint," Elliot managed to sputter out before turning around. "I'm going to go…Liv, follow protocol please. I'm not entering that apartment."

Olivia turned to Elliot and glared at him. "Asshole," she muttered as she turned back to Casey.

"Protocol?" Casey asked curiously.

"Well protocol on noise complaints is to check the building to make sure nothing illegal is going on and well," Olivia paused, trying to think of the proper way to phrase this.

"You need to talk to anyone else in the apartment," Casey finished for her as she rolled her eyes and opened up the door. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was alone?" She laughed slightly as Olivia blushed even more. "Down the hall to the left."

Olivia awkwardly wandered into her apartment and knocked on the door hesitantly. "NYPD, can I come in?"

The door opened for her and a man in nothing but boxers stared back at her. "What can I do for the NYPD?" He asked casually.

Olivia eyed him up for a second. She could've sworn that Casey was a lesbian since she played softball and preferred pants over skirts but she pushed that to the back of her mind. Casey certainly was doing well for herself. The man was definitely ripped and stood at roughly six feet tall. His biceps casually flexed as he leaned against the door frame and Olivia's eyes quickly glanced down and admired his rippling six pack, no doubt apparent from the workout he was doing minutes earlier.

"Noise complaint, it's protocol to check on all the occupants in the building," Olivia replied as she peered around the room.

"Noise complaint, huh? Didn't think we were that noisy. Are you sure it came from this apartment?" He asked as he rubbed his five o'clock shadow.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure. I heard a lot of banging outside," Olivia responded as she looked at the headboard and saw the scratches on the wall from where the bedframe had hit it. Well that explains the consistent banging that she heard. They must've been going at it pretty hard. "Anyone else here?"

"There's two other women in the bathroom," The man replied and Olivia's eyebrows shot up.

"Peter!" Casey exclaimed as she wandered into the room. "There's no one else here, Liv. He's just being an ass," Casey replied as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Sorry, just teasing. Do you guys know each other?" Peter asked as he looked between the two.

"Uh, Detective Benson," Casey said as she gestured to Olivia, "Works with me."

Peter laughed. "Well I can see how this would be awkward. You're adorable when you blush," Peter said as he pulled Casey against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Olivia quickly dropped her gaze to the ground and shuffled her feet. "Well I'll be going, you two, uh, enjoy your night," Olivia managed to say before turning to leave.

Olivia managed to reach the door before Casey called out for her. "Wait up one sec, Liv." Olivia turned around to see Casey still dressed in only a bed sheet, her pale skin flushed from embarrassment. Olivia couldn't help but admire how gorgeous her body looked. She was so used to seeing Casey in suits and had certainly never seen so much of her chest and legs exposed. "Sorry about that. Any chance you can keep this on the down low? I don't exactly like broadcasting that I'm in a relationship."

Olivia felt her stomach drop at the mention of the word relationship. Casey was in a relationship. Unattainable and straight for that matter. "Yeah, of course, Case. Elliot doesn't even need to know although it seemed pretty clear that he had no intent to find out," Olivia said as she let out a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks," Casey replied with a weak smile before waving goodbye to Olivia as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later…

Olivia sighed as she wandered into the bar and headed straight for the bartender. She had just finished yet another blind date with one of Elliot's Marine buddies which she found to be absolutely miserable. He was a decent guy, good looking, great build, but he couldn't stop checking out the other women walking around at the restaurant. Olivia shuddered at the thought as she remembered his eyes going straight to her cleavage the second she said hello to him.

The bartender caught her eye and popped open a beer bottle before sliding it over to her. She nodded to him in thanks and took a long draw. This had become her weekly routine after all of her blind dates which failed. Apparently a lot of her blind dates were disastrous because the bartender now recognized her and knew her poison.

She sipped her beer casually as she peered around the room and checked out a few of lonely women who were clearly looking for a good time. A woman in all the way down the bar facing away from her caught her attention. Olivia checked her out from head to toe. She was wearing tight skinny jeans that were hugging her curves perfectly and a pair of black pumps that had Olivia drooling. She didn't seem like the typical girl to be at this bar but Olivia had no objections to her being there, she just wished she would turn around. She watched intently as the redheaded beauty shook her head at something the man next to her must have been saying. Olivia felt a twinge of jealously as the man placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. She brushed it off and just assumed it was her being jealous that other couple were happy while she was nursing her wounds from yet another miserable blind date.

Her attention was drawn back to the woman as she took a step away from the man, clearly not interested, but the man stood up and closed the distance between them again. Olivia's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the woman put both of her hands on his chest and give him a firm push away. Both of her hands were instantly snatched away from his chest and forced behind her back by the man as he pressed his chest against hers. In an instant, Olivia was out of her seat and stalking across the bar, ready to knock his teeth out.

Olivia placed a firm grip on his wrist which was still holding down the woman. "Let. Go," Olivia ordered as she clenched her teeth and glared at the man.

He turned to her and snarled, "Fuck off, bitch."

Olivia rolled her eyes and used her free hand to grab her badge which was still clipped to her hip since she had went to her blind date immediately after work which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea. "Try number two," Olivia said as she clenched his wrist tighter and held out her badge for him to see. The man instantly recoiled from the woman he was holding onto before practically sprinting out of the bar.

Olivia turned to the woman. "Are you—Casey?" Olivia asked in shock as she looked at the redhead who was clearly distraught.

"Liv, uh hi," Casey awkwardly responded as she looked at the detective.

"Are you okay? Do I need to go arrest that bastard?" Olivia asked as she gestured to the door which he bolted through.

"I'm fine. He just didn't understand the word no," Casey said as she offered up a weak smile.

"I'm going to go kick his ass," Olivia mumbled through clenched teeth as she turned towards the door only to be stopped by Casey's hand on her arm.

"It's okay Olivia, I'm fine. Thank you for stopping him though."

Olivia turned back to her ADA and nodded her head in understanding. "Can I take you home?" Olivia offered up.

"No, I'd prefer to stay," Casey replied.

"Well in that case, would you like to join me for a drink?" Olivia asked as she flashed Casey her lopsided smile.

"That sounds nice." Casey followed Olivia over to where she was sitting earlier and ordered a bourbon.

"Wow, drinking the hard stuff tonight, huh?" Olivia offhandedly asked. "Bad day?"

"Bad week," Casey replied as she sipped her drink and swirled it around in the glass.

"Want to talk about it?" Olivia asked as she ordered herself a bourbon so Casey would feel more comfortable.

"Not really." Olivia nodded and they drank together in silence for a few minutes, reflecting on their lives. "So why are you alone at a bar?"

"I just escaped a bad blind date. I really need to stop going on those," Olivia answered and Casey chuckled slightly. "How are you and Peter?" Casey shut her eyes and groaned lightly before finishing up her bourbon. "Should I not have asked?"

"No, it's fine," Casey replied as she reached into her pocket. "He's the reason I'm here," She explained as she dropped a diamond ring on the countertop of the bar.

"Wow," Olivia responded as she admired the huge diamond ring; the guy certainly had good taste. "I take it you're not here celebrating becoming Mrs. Peter…I don't even know his last name," Olivia said as realization dawned on her.

"I've only been seeing him for six months, Liv."

"Oh," Olivia replied as her eyebrows furrowed. "Only six months? Didn't I meet him six months ago?"

Casey ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, you met him a week after I met him actually." Olivia raised an eyebrow curiously. That meant that Casey had taken less than a week to fall into bed with him and by the way they were acting, it certainly wasn't the first time she slept with him. "I know what you're thinking," Casey said. Olivia looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I slept with him the first day I met him, stress reliever in a sense. Then we started sleeping together every day and he quickly grew attached. I know I probably sound like such a bitch right now but I made it clear to him that I wasn't looking for anything more than sex. We kept it up for a while and he started buying me roses and chocolates and taking me out to nice dinners and for a while I managed to kid myself into thinking that we weren't in a relationship. Then he proposed and well, now I'm here because I broke his heart just because I didn't want to settle down. I'm so fucking selfish."

Olivia rose from her seat and Casey looked up at her, half expecting her to leave her without saying a word. Instead, Olivia tossed enough bills to cover her and Casey and tugged on Casey's sleeve lightly. "Come on," Olivia said as she walked away from the bar. Casey followed her without any questions.

They ended up at Olivia's apartment and Casey felt her heart skip a beat as Olivia led her into the bedroom. Was she ready for this? She mentally began question whether or not it was appropriate to sleep with a coworker but those thoughts left her mind the moment Olivia tossed something at her. Casey instinctively grabbed the object and looked down in confusion. "Change," Olivia said as she left the room. Casey stood there, confused for a second before shaking her head and pulling off her jeans and shirt. She slipped into the sweatpants and NYPD t-shirt that Olivia had given her and wandered out to the living room where she found Olivia setting up a movie.

Casey glanced at the table and saw two wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the table along with assorted chocolates in a bowl. She couldn't stop the smile that overtook her lips as Olivia sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Casey sat down next to her and Olivia draped a blanket around both of their lower halves before handing Casey a wine glass. She poured some of the red liquid into Casey's glass before filling up her own. She pulled up a remote and pressed a few buttons which in turn, dimmed the lights and started the movie.

A chick flick popped up on the screen and Casey couldn't stop her laughter. "What in the world are we doing, Liv?"

"We are having a girl's night," Olivia responded as she tossed Casey a few pieces of wrapped chocolate from the bowl. "Sorry I don't have ice cream."

"Let me rephrase, why?"

"Because you need it," Olivia simply responded.

"Not to ruin the moment but we aren't exactly friends," Casey said as she looked curiously at Olivia. "We work together and go out to lunch sometimes but I've never even been to your apartment before and all the sudden we're having a girl's night."

Olivia turned to her with a smile. "I can't hear the movie." Casey laughed at that and took a sip of her wine. She might as well take advantage of Olivia's hospitality.

Near the end of the movie, Casey was slowly drifting off to sleep. Olivia looked at her through the corner of her eye and watched as Casey fought back the need to sleep which was overcoming her. Her eyes were slowly fluttering shut before shooting open and then fluttering closed again. "Just sleep already," Olivia whispered to Casey.

Casey's eyes popped back open and she rubbed her eyes. "I should probably go home."

"No, you're practically falling asleep. Just go to sleep," Olivia said as she pulled Casey against her chest so she could be more comfortable.

Casey pulled back gently. "Liv, I really should go home. I don't want to intrude."

"You're not, now stop talking and close your eyes," Olivia ordered her as she pulled her back down. Casey sighed and reluctantly settled against Olivia's chest. Within minutes she was fast asleep and Olivia smiled at the gorgeous redhead against her chest. All the worry lines that adorned Casey's face earlier in the night were now gone and she seemed to be at peace. A lock of hair had fallen down across her face which made her look absolutely beautiful. Olivia carefully brushed it behind her ear and Casey unconsciously nuzzled closer into Olivia's chest.

Olivia turned off the movie and admired Casey for a few more minutes before deciding that they would regret falling asleep on the couch come morning. The detective carefully extracted herself from under Casey and picked up the ADA. She groaned softly as Olivia picked her up off the couch and carried her to her bedroom. Olivia carefully pulled the covers back on the bed and gently set Casey down on the bed. She cleaned herself up in the bathroom and slipped into the opposite side of the bed. She looked at Casey for a bit longer before sleep overcame her. She quickly leaned over and kissed the redhead's forehead before allowing herself to drift off.

* * *

Casey yawned as she stretched out in the bed. She felt the firm abdomen that her hand was resting against and slipped her hand under the shirt. She traced the skin she found there before sliding her hand further up. She removed her leg which was nuzzled between two legs and flung it over both of them, still keeping her eyes shut.

"Mm, Peter," Casey mumbled as she laid her body on top of the one beneath her. Two hands settled on her hips and she moaned at the contact. Her eyes flashed open when she felt something press against her breasts and she didn't feel an erection against her center.

Two chocolate eyes slowly opened and sleepily looked up at her. "Case?" Olivia questioned as her eyes opened wider and she blinked a few times.

Casey quickly rolled off of Olivia and blushed profusely. "Sorry I'm not used to sleeping with women," She tried to joke as she turned to face Olivia. "I thought you were Peter."

Olivia felt a twinge of disappointment that Casey was sexually aroused from imagining Peter and not her. "It's okay," Olivia responded as she rubbed her eyes. "Although now I think I need a cold shower," Olivia teased Casey.

"Ooh, you holding out on me, Liv? Who's this man that you were thinking about?"

The detective chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. "Uh, no one. Faceless guy," She managed to mutter before hopping out of the bed. It's not like she could just tell Casey that she was a lesbian and was extremely turned on by finding Casey on top of her. The redhead would definitely freak out considering she just shared a bed with her.

"I should probably go but thank you for last night. I feel a lot better," Casey said as she hopped out of bed. She looked down at Olivia's clothes momentarily.

"Keep them," Olivia said before Casey could ask the question. "Next time you come over you can bring them back for pajamas."

"Thanks," Casey replied as she gathered up her belongings, not feeling like changing into her old clothes. Olivia tossed her a pair of flip flops and Casey looked at her curiously.

"I don't think you want to catch a cab in sweatpants and high heels," Olivia said with a smile.

"Thanks, I owe you."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later

"So I was talking to a friend of mine about you and he seemed interested," Elliot stated as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Olivia from across his desk.

"No," Olivia responded immediately.

"Why not?"

"I'm done with blind dates, El. They're never successful."

"But he's such a nice guy! He's a stock broker from a great family and he's a great looking guy!" Elliot tried to argue back.

"He has a flaw."

"And what's that?" Elliot asked curiously.

_He's not a she. _"I don't know but he'll have one so no," Olivia responded and was thankfully saved from any further questions by her phone ringing. "Benson." Elliot shook his head and turned back to his paperwork. "Wow, wow slow down there Casey, where are you? Don't touch a thing and leave immediately. I don't know, go to a coworker's office. Don't go back until I get there. I'll be there in 10."

"What's up with Novak?" Elliot asked as Olivia jumped up from her desk and grabbed her jacket and hooked her badge and gun on her hip.

"Someone vandalized her office," Olivia said as she headed for the door. "Tell Cap I'm taking some personal time!"

* * *

Olivia walked over to Casey's office diligently and pushed open the door and peered around. Everything that was on her desk was now on her floor and in pieces. One of her bookcases was on the floor and law books were scattered around everywhere. She looked up at the walls and was shocked to find the words "slut" and "whore" spray painted onto the walls. She cleared the office and made sure that no one was lurking in a corner before she wandered down the hallway calling for Casey.

Casey appeared in a doorway and walked over to Olivia. "Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she scanned the redhead for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I just—I walked into my office this morning like any other day and it—it was destroyed," Casey managed to mutter out, clearly trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Does anyone else have a key to your office?"

"Uh, the janitor? My boss maybe? I haven't given it out to anyone," Casey replied as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm going to go talk to security to see if we can get any footage of whoever did this." Olivia turned to leave but stopped. "I hate to ask but can you think of anyone who would want to write those things on your walls?"

Casey shook her head. "No. If you're wondering, I haven't slept with anyone except Peter in the last 6 months." Olivia nodded and escorted Casey to the security office.

* * *

Olivia walked back into the 1-6 precinct and grabbed a few things off of her desk. Elliot peered up at her curiously. "Is Novak okay?"

"I'm fine," Casey replied from behind Elliot and he spun around in his chair to see her clearly looking upset.

"Tell Cap I'm taking the rest of the day off," Olivia told Elliot. He glanced at her curiously. "Whoever vandalized Casey's office left a note with personal details including her home address and a schedule of her weekly routine. I'm going to go to her apartment and clear the place."

"Liv, that's really not necessary," Casey insisted as she had been for the last hour.

"It is necessary. We have to treat this as a real threat considering they already broke into your office."

* * *

"It's all clear," Olivia said as she allowed Casey to enter her apartment. "Check around to make sure nothing is out of place though just to be sure."

"Thanks," Casey mumbled as she wandered into her apartment. "I don't get what the big deal is, Liv. No one has a key to my apartment and I mean literally no one. Anyone could snatch a key from a janitor but no one is getting into my apartment." She wandered in and out of the rooms before returning to the living room. "Everything is where it should be. It was an empty threat," Casey assured the detective.

"How about you spend the night at my place for at least a couple of days," Olivia suggested.

"No. I am not imposing on you."

"It's not imposing Casey. I'd rather be sure that you're safe and I know you will be with me," Olivia assured her.

"I can't live my life in fear just because someone broke into my office. I'm staying here and that's final."


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

"Your warrant for Dover's apartment," Casey said as she handed the blue packet to Olivia.

"Thanks Novak," Olivia called as she grabbed her jacket and stood up. "How have things been?"

"Fine. Don't you have an apartment to search?" Casey asked curiously.

"I do but Elliot is on the phone with his wife so I have a bit. Has anything unusual happened? Anything suspicious?"

"Olivia, relax. That was a week ago and nothing has happened. They were just empty threats," Casey assured her.

"Okay well call me if anything seems off," Olivia replied just as Elliot wandered back into the room. "We got ourselves a warrant!" Elliot thanked Casey and they left.

* * *

That night

Casey sighed as she wandered into her apartment. She tossed down her briefcase and kicked off her heels, not even bothering to turn on the lights. She was going straight to bed and intended to stay there until the following morning. The redhead was grateful that it was Friday and she didn't have work tomorrow. She padded her way down the hallway and froze momentarily when she heard her living room floor creak. She looked to the side and tried to make out any movement in her dark living room. She shook off her nervousness and turned her attention back towards her bedroom. Her heartbeat doubled when she heard another creak. She quietly slipped her hand into her pocket and hit speed dial number two. "Is anyone there?" She called out to the empty room but there was no response.

"Benson." Casey heard very faintly through the speaker on the phone. She was about to lift the phone up to her ear when she heard another creak.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called again and strained her eyes in the dark.

"Casey?" She heard Olivia asked through the phone speakers.

She glanced down at her phone and was about to answer Olivia when she felt her body being slammed into a wall. Her phone clattered to the floor audibly. "HEL—" Casey started to scream out before a glove covered hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream against the hand but her cries for help came out muffled.

"Casey? Casey?!" Olivia faintly called through the phone. Casey could only hope that Olivia would hear her struggles. The person behind her pressed her firmly into the wall and she squirmed against his body. She swung out an elbow and caught him in his side which caused him to groan out in pain as he released his grip from Casey.

"HELP!" Casey screamed out as she ran towards her front door. Her attacker lunged forward and grasped onto her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor in a loud thud. "SOMEONE HELP!" Casey screamed out again as she felt her body sliding against her floor as he pulled her back to him. "HELP!" She managed to scream out one more time before she felt a hand thread through her hair and pull her head back before smashing it into the hardwood floor.

The ADA felt her vision grow dark from the hit but she knew she couldn't stop fighting. She wasn't sure if she was loud enough for anyone to hear her. She kicked up her foot and managed to catch him in his back which caused him to lurch forward. She used her remaining strength to lift her lower half off of the ground and the man tumbled forward.

She slowly pulled herself up on all fours and tried to crawl towards her bedroom since her attacker was by the door. Before she could even move, she felt a foot connect with her stomach and she fell over onto her back. She opened up her mouth to scream again but was immediately met with a punch. Her head lulled to the side and she tried her best to fight off the darkness but it was useless.

Everything went black momentarily before she regained consciousness a few seconds later and found herself being dragged to her bedroom. She tried to scream but quickly realized she was gagged. She squirmed against her attackers grip as he pulled her off of the ground and tossed her onto the bed. Casey tried her best to focus on the body on top of hers but couldn't see much considering her attacker was wearing a ski mask. Her body stiffened up as she felt her hands being bound to her bed frame. She tugged firmly against the restraints but couldn't move. She rocked her body back and forth in an attempt to get him off of her. The attacker punched her in the stomach a few more times before pulling out a switch blade and holding it to her neck.

Casey closed her eyes in fear and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Her eyes flashed open when she heard her shirt rip open, followed by her pants. Then she felt something cold press against her stomach and trace random patterns against her skin. Gloved hands ran along her now exposed legs and Casey braced herself for what was to follow. She heard a loud crack and someone yelling. She felt some weight lift off the bed and she opened her eyes only to find herself alone in her room.

"Clear," Someone from the living room called and Casey tried her best to scream for help through her gag.

Seconds later, her bedroom door was kicked open and she looked up at Olivia whose eyes grew wide. "In here!" She screamed out as she ran over to the bed. "Oh god, Casey," She mumbled out as she untied the rope around her wrist and pulled the gag out of Casey's mouth.

"The window," Casey said the moment the gag was removed from her mouth. Olivia directed one of the uniforms to the window. He climbed out there followed by another uniform.

"Where are you hurt?" Olivia asked as she frantically searched Casey's body for injuries. She could already see large bruises appearing on her stomach and a black eye was already showing along with a cut along her forehead.

"He just roughed me up a bit," Casey said as she tried to lift herself off the bed.

"Here, I got you," Olivia said as she quickly pulled off her jacket and wrapped it around Casey's torso before helping Casey get up off the bed. Casey immediately lurched forward from the pain in her stomach and Olivia caught her before she could fall. "You need to lay back down Case, wait until a bus comes."

"No," Casey muttered as she clung to Olivia's body. Olivia tried to guide her to the bed to sit down but Casey refused. "No!" She screamed out as she clung tight to Olivia.

"Okay, we won't go near the bed," Olivia assured her as soon as she realized her mistake. She leaned down slightly and lifted up Casey's limp body so she could carry her to the living room. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck as she carried her out. "Right here," Olivia said to the paramedics who had just set up a stretcher. She gently set Casey down onto the stretcher and followed the paramedics out.

"Hey El, no we don't technically have a case. Novak was attacked in her apartment…She called me when the attack started. Can you inform Cap and send CSU to her apartment? I'm riding with her to the hospital…Thanks…Yeah, Mercy." Olivia hung up her phone and looked back down at the bruised redhead who was squeezing her hand tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is she?" Elliot asked as he handed Olivia a coffee cup.

"They're checking for internal bleeding right now since he roughed her up quite a bit. But other than bruising she should be fine." She took a sip of her coffee before looking back up at Elliot. "It was the same guy."

"You don't know that, Liv," Elliot assured her.

"Yes I do. I didn't protect her Elliot. I let this happen to her. I knew he would try to break into her apartment and he did! It's my fault!"

"Olivia calm down! We don't even know if it's the same guy!" Elliot said as he grabbed onto Olivia and steadied her.

"IT WAS THE SAME GUY!" Olivia screamed out as she pushed Elliot away from her. "He wrote 'slut' across her stomach in permanent marker," Olivia whispered as she leaned heavily against the nearest wall. Elliot was silent for a few seconds before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. He held her tightly for a few moments as her body shook.

"Detective Benson?" A voice hesitantly called from behind them.

Olivia looked up at the doctor. "How is she?"

"There was no internal bleeding so she's going to make a full recover. We did a brain scan just to be sure since she blacked out during the attack from her head injury. There was no bleeding or swelling there either so she'll be just fine. She's going to be covered in bruises for a couple of weeks but that can be handled with over the counter pain killers."

"Can I see her now?"

"Of course, right this way." The doctor led her and Elliot to Casey's room.

Olivia paused outside of the room. "Go," Elliot encouraged her. She sighed and entered the room. She felt her heart constrict as she looked at the pale redhead resting on the hospital bed. A good portion of her face was covered in bruises and she had a few butterfly bandages across her forehead to hold together the split skin.

Casey peered up when she heard the quiet footprints. "Liv."

"Hey Case, how are you feeling?" Olivia asked as she walked over to their ADA and pulled up a chair to sit next to Casey.

"Just a little sore. When can I leave?" Casey asked as she looked around the room as if a doctor was going to bring her release papers in any second.

"They want to keep you here at least until morning. It's 2 am right now. Why don't you just sleep?" Olivia suggested.

"I hate hospitals," Casey grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Olivia chuckled. "You're adorable when you pout." Casey glared at Olivia momentarily.

"Can I please go home?" She asked as she flashed Olivia her best pout.

"Your apartment is being processed right now," Olivia replied quietly.

"I can check into a hotel. I just really don't want to be here."

"I'm not letting you check into a hotel, Case. You'll come home with me but not until tomorrow."

"Can you go get the doctor for me?" Casey asked as she looked towards the door.

"Are you in pain?" Casey shook her head and Olivia rose and got the doctor.

"Can I have my release papers?" Casey asked.

"I'd like to keep you overnight," The doctor replied.

"I don't want to stay, so can I get those papers?" The doctor sighed and nodded as he headed back out. He came back in a few minutes later as Casey and Olivia were arguing about Casey checking out. "Thank you," The redhead replied as she signed the papers and got out of the bed.

"Casey," Olivia groaned as she helped steady the ADA.

"I'm fine, Liv. Let me get dressed." Olivia reluctantly handed Casey the spare clothes that she had snatched before leaving Casey's apartment and handed them to her. Casey slipped on the jeans and shamelessly shed her hospital gown which exposed her naked chest to Olivia. Olivia quickly spun around after getting an eyeful of bruises and two perfect breasts. Casey pulled the shirt over her head and felt herself get sick as she looked down at the word written across her stomach. She quickly pulled the shirt down the rest of the way and headed to leave.

Olivia caught up with her and walked her out of the hospital. Without a second thought, she shed her leather jacket and helped Casey into it since she was shivering from the 2 am chill. Olivia silently drove Casey back to her apartment.

"Can I shower?" Casey asked as she entered the apartment.

"Of course. You know where it is," Olivia said as she wandered into the bedroom. "I'll get you some clothes to sleep in. There should be an extra towel on the rack and an extra toothbrush in the cabinet."

"Thanks," Casey mumbled as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Olivia waited fifteen minutes before she went back into her bedroom and leaned against her bathroom door.

She hesitantly knocked on the door when she her quiet sobs. "Case? Sweetie? Are you okay?" The sobs stopped momentarily but Casey made no attempt to reply. "Can I come on?" Still no reply. "Sweetie I'm going to come in. If you don't want me to I need you to tell me now." She waited for a few seconds before opening up the door.

She felt her stomach drop as she looked at the redhead sitting on the floor of the shower as the water beat down on her. Her normally pale skin was bright red and the room was filled with steam. Olivia immediately turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around Casey. "Geez Casey, you practically burned yourself," Olivia mumbled as she tried to help Casey to her feet.

"It wouldn't come off," Casey mumbled.

"What?" Olivia asked as she looked at the ADA. Casey stood up with Olivia's help and pulled the towel down to her waist so Olivia could see the smeared permanent marker stains on her stomach. The skin was swollen and red from where Casey had tried to rub it raw and there were a handful of finger nail scrapes across in. Casey had clearly been so distraught that she tried to scratch off the word when washing it didn't help. "Oh Case, I'll get it off for you," Olivia said as she helped Casey go into her bedroom.

She turned around so Casey could get changed. Once she was dressed in an over-sized shirt and sweatpants, Olivia turned back around. "Lay down and pull up your shirt slightly. I'll be right back," Olivia directed as she went into the bathroom and came back with some cotton swabs and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She lifted Casey's shirt up a little bit further and gently swabbed Casey's abdomen with the rubbing alcohol, careful to avoid the scratch marks that Casey had created.

After a few minutes, the black marks were gone and Olivia cleaned up and returned to Casey who hadn't moved from her position on the bed. The detective sighed as she pulled Casey's shirt back down and pulled the cover over her. She shed her own clothes and grabbed a spare blanket so that she could sleep on the couch since she wasn't sure how Casey would feel about sharing a bed with someone.

"Please stay," Casey called out as Olivia was about the close the bedroom door. She turned back and looked hesitantly at the redhead. "Will you hold me?" Casey quietly asked. Olivia nodded more to herself than Casey and wandered back into the bedroom. She pulled up the covers and slid onto the bed behind Casey. She gingerly wrapped her arms around Casey and relaxed when Casey didn't pull away. Instead, the ADA pushed her back further against Olivia and held on tightly to the arms that were wrapped around her torso.

When Casey's breathing evened out Olivia leaned her head over and looked down at the sleeping redhead. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. I should've protected you," Olivia whispered before kissing Casey's cheek and returning to her position behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did CSU turn anything up?" Olivia asked as she leaned against Elliot's desk.

"Nothing, then again that makes sense because Casey said he was wearing a ski mask and gloves. There weren't any fingerprints in Casey's bedroom other than yours, hers, and her ex-boyfriend."

Olivia sighed as she settled down into her desk. "I wish we could get something on this guy."

"We'll get him Liv," Elliot assured her.

"When? Before or after she gets attacked again? I can't keep her in my apartment forever. She's already getting restless and insisting that she returns to her own apartment."

"Well when she goes back to her apartment we can send a patrol car to sit outside her apartment and check for suspicious activity."

"Still, I don't feel like it's enough. I don't want her to get hurt any more than she already has. This guy is obsessed with her. If she hadn't called me she could've been—"

"Don't say the word, Liv. You're going to kill yourself over what ifs. Just be happy that she didn't get anything more than a couple of bruises," Elliot told her. Olivia sighed and returned to her work.

She managed to stare at her paperwork for a few minutes before she pushed it away and pulled out her phone.

"Novak," Casey's voice called through her phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Olivia asked as she wandered into the crib.

"You don't need to babysit me, Liv," Came Casey's response.

"I'm not trying to babysit you. I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't want anything happening to you and if I can reduce the risk of you getting hurt by calling you I'll do it every five minutes."

Casey chuckled on the opposite end of the phone. "I promise you I'll be fine. I'm walking into my office right now." Olivia listened as she heard the key slide in the door and the lock click. "Everything is fine, Liv. Don't worry."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You got your office locks changed, right?"

"Yes and my apartment locks changed. Thank you for being concerned but—" Casey paused abruptly.

"Case? What's going on? Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she was about to rush out of the crib and run to her office.

"Yeah, everything is fine. There's just some envelope on my floor with my name on it. It's probably just something from a coworker," Casey tried to rationalize as she picked it up and tossed it on her desk.

"Are you sure? I can come down and check it for you," Olivia offered.

"Liv, it's not exactly like an axe murderer can fit in an envelope." Olivia heard the paper tear before Casey took a quick intake of air.

"Case?"

"Maybe you should come down here," Casey muttered as she sat down in her chair, feeling sick at the contents.

"What is it? Call security, leave your office, I'll—"

"Calm down, Liv. It's just a letter and some pictures but, uh, I think it's from the guy who attacked me."

"I'll be there in ten," Olivia replied as she sprinted out of the precinct with Elliot on her tail.

* * *

"Has anyone else touched it?" Olivia asked as she slipped on a pair of gloves as did Elliot.

"No, I just picked it up when I saw it on the floor and opened it. No one else has seen it."

Olivia carefully picked up the letter and opened it. A couple of pictures started to slide out and she grabbed them before they could fall. Her mouth went slack as she looked through the images, all of her and Casey. She paused at one in particular and felt her blood run cold. It was a dark and fuzzy picture but she could clearly make out her bed where she was holding Casey from a few nights before after the attack. She handed them over to Elliot and unfolded the note and read it.

_DYKE. Don't worry, we can still be together. I'll fix you._

Olivia shook her head and handed it to Elliot who bagged everything. "I'm not…" Casey tried to clarify but she wasn't sure how to explain the situation.

"Don't worry, Casey. Everyone knows there's nothing going on between us. This guy is obsessed with you so he's seeing things that aren't actually there," Olivia explained before turning to Elliot. "I want a uniform following her around. We'll treat this as an active threat. We'll need to loop in Donnelly and Cragen."

"No, it's fine, Liv. I changed the locks. Obviously he couldn't get into my office which is why he slipped the letter under the door. He won't be able to get into my apartment either."

"I'm sorry Casey but this is for your own good. It's our job to protect you and I intend to do exactly that."

"She's right," Elliot piped in. "I'll call Cap now and set up something."


	7. Chapter 7

Casey walked into the apartment and brushed past Olivia with a groan. She wandered into the bedroom and tossed the large duffel bag in the corner.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Olivia said as she followed Casey into the room.

Casey glared at her momentarily. "Yes it is."

"Am I really that bad of company?" Olivia asked jokingly.

"No but I prefer to be alone. I'm not exactly used to sharing an apartment with someone not to mention a bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch," Olivia offered as she picked up Casey's duffel bag and set it on a chair. She turned to her drawers and emptied the top two out quickly.

"No, you'll sleep in your own bed. If anyone is sleeping on a couch it'll be me but I'd rather not until my ribs are healed from the bruises. What are you doing?"

"You need somewhere to put your clothes," Olivia explained as she opened up Casey's duffel bag.

"I didn't know I was moving in," Casey mocked as she walked over to the bag and took over.

"It's just for a bit, Case. It makes me feel so much better that you're here with me where I know you'll be safe."

"Why don't I just stay with you for the rest of my life? That way I'll always be safe?" Casey sarcastically asked.

"You're more than welcome to," Olivia replied with a grin. She wasn't going to let Casey get away with her grumpy mood. Casey shut the drawer and turned to face Olivia who was now making room in her closet. "Suits?" Olivia asked as she pointed to the now empty racks. Casey shook her head with a small grim as she hung up her work attire.

"Do I get to pick which side of the bed I want to sleep on?" Casey teased.

"Sure, as long as it's the side furthest away from the door," Olivia replied seriously.

"You can't protect me forever you know," Casey replied as she pulled off her shirt.

"I can try," Olivia said as she turned around to face Casey but instantly spun back around seeing her exposed chest.

"Oh come on, Liv. You're fine with me practically moving in and sharing a bed but you can't look at me while I change?" Casey teased as she slipped out of her jeans as well. "We're both girls and I'm pretty sure you've seen all of me already."

_You being a girl is the problem,_ Olivia thought to herself as she shook off her inappropriate thoughts. "Would you prefer if I stared at you while you changed?" Olivia quipped back.

"As long as I can stare at you while you change," Casey replied before entering the bathroom.

"Touché." Olivia grinned as she stripped out of her own clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. A few minutes later Casey emerged from the bathroom and Olivia couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the ADA. "Sex Crimes t-shirt and NYPD sweatpants, huh? I gotta say, those sweats look good on you."

"Glad you like the view," Casey replied as she climbed into the bed. "I'm keeping them." She flashed Olivia a smile before curling up under the covers.

"Whatever you want, Counselor," Olivia replied as she flicked off the light and climbed into bed next to Casey.

"You know, I kinda like this shirt," Casey joked as she tugged at Olivia's old college shirt.

"Let me guess, you want it too?" Olivia teased back.

"Yup, strip."

Olivia laughed as she swiftly pulled it off while keeping her chest under the covers and tossed it at Casey's head. "Hey!" Casey exclaimed as she grabbed the still warm t-shirt from being pressed up against Olivia's torso and held it against her own chest.

"You told me to strip," Olivia replied as she pulled the covers higher up.

"Are you naked?" Casey asked as she leaned up slightly to get a better look.

"Trying to catch a glimpse, are we?"

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine," Casey joked.

"Haven't you realized that I take your sarcasm seriously yet?" Olivia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Casey flashed her a mischievous grin before tossing Olivia's shirt back at her. "Go to sleep before we both end up naked."

"Awh, but where's the fun in that?" Olivia teased.

"I have standards, Detective. Mother taught me not to put out until after the third date." Olivia laughed at her and Casey playfully punched her. "Don't mock me."

Olivia winked at the redhead before turning back over and snuggling up under the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

"Coffee," Casey mumbled as she rolled over to face Olivia and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"What do I look like? Your butler?" Olivia joked as she made no attempt to leave the bed.

"Hey you're the one that insisted I stay at your apartment. I never said it was going to be fun. Didn't you learn from last time that I'm not a morning person?" Casey grumbled out as she looked at Olivia through sleepy eyes.

"Oh last time I learned your secret way of making mornings more enjoyable…"

Casey raised an eyebrow and leaned up slightly so that she was towering over Olivia. "You feel like making me a morning person?" Casey teased.

Olivia just couldn't pass up the opportunity. She leaned up ever so slightly and Casey's eyes widened a bit. Olivia glanced down at Casey's lips as she unconsciously bit down on her lower lip. In a flash, Olivia leaned over and Casey felt a rush of cold air cover her body as Olivia yanked the covers off of her. Olivia bunched the covers up and held them all on top of her.

"OLIVIA!" Casey exclaimed as she curled up into a ball and held onto herself. "It's so cold in your apartment! Give me the covers!" Casey reached over and tugged at the blankets that Olivia was holding tightly on to.

"Go make me some coffee and maybe I'll let you have them back."

Casey glared at Olivia but made no attempt to move. Instead, she laid back down on the bed and pretended to shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself. "So cold…" Casey whispered as she softened up her face which made her look like she was pouting.

"Hm, is Casey Novak asking me to warm her up?" Olivia asked with a mischievous smile.

"Depends, what are you offering?" Casey replied.

"Wow always a lawyer. I'm offering temporary body heat."

"What do you want?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I want anything?"

"Criminals always want something in return!"

"Oh so now I'm a criminal?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, you're being charged as a cover thief and attempted frostbite of an ADA."

"Attempted frostbite, huh? That seems a little excessive." Casey leaned over and pressed her cold hand against Olivia's face. "Geez you are cold!" She quickly lifted up the covers and the redhead immediately slipped under them and snuggled up against Olivia's chest. Casey's smile turned mischievous as she carefully slipped her hands under Olivia's shirt and pressed her frozen hands against Olivia's warm chest. "Casey!" Olivia exclaimed as she jerked away from the ADA. "Get those icicles away from me!" Olivia joked.

"You offered me body heat," Casey quipped back as she pushed Olivia onto her back and crawled on top of the detective, effectively pinning her so that she couldn't get away from Casey's cold fingers.

"I did, didn't I?" Olivia asked as she leaned up slightly and tugged at the bottom of Casey's shirt.

"Uh what do you think you're doing?" Casey asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well body heat is most effectively transferred with skin on skin contact," Olivia replied with a naughty grin.

"Is it now?" Casey asked innocently. Olivia nodded but her eyes widened as she felt something cold slip under her sweatpants. Casey wiggled slightly and readjusted her position and Olivia felt her sweatpants slide down her legs, all while the ADA maintained eye contact. Then, much to her surprise, she felt soft skin press against her own exposed legs. Casey managed to squirm both of her thin legs between Olivia's and Olivia was more than happy to wrap her legs around the cold ones pressing against her.

"See? Much warmer," Olivia teased. "But you could always be warmer…" Olivia toyed with the hem of Casey's shirt again. The detective only meant this as a joke but was surprised when Casey took off both of their sweatpants. She figured she could tease Casey and secretly enjoy the contact as well. She definitely didn't expect the redhead to remove her shirt and she had no intent to remove her own considering neither of them were wearing bras of any sort.

"I think you have to buy me dinner first."

"I'm not trying to sleep with you," Olivia quipped back. Casey's grin grew.

"Well then I guess there's no harm in doing this," Casey replied as she leaned up slightly and pulled off her shirt. Olivia's eyes widened in shock as Casey's pert breasts were exposed with rock hard nipples. From the cold, obviously, Olivia tried to rationalize to herself as she forced her eyes to flash back up to Casey's face. Olivia was too shocked to feel her own shirt being pushed up her chest. She was pulled from her stupor and used all of her willpower not to moan as Casey pressed her naked chest against Olivia's.

"You're right, it is much warmer," Casey muttered as she inhaled deeply and Olivia could physically feel the redhead's nipples pressing firmly into her own chest. She wondered momentarily if Casey could feel hers. She certainly didn't have the cold as an excuse.

"Case?" Olivia asked, slightly afraid of ruining this moment but her center was throbbing in want and she was afraid that pretty soon Casey was going to be able to feel the wetness seeping through her underwear.

"I'm trying to warm up," Casey grumbled out as she snuggled her head back into the detective's chest.

"Casey," Olivia said again, a bit more seriously.

Casey groaned slightly but lifted herself up a bit so she could make eye contact with Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"This…" Olivia replied bluntly.

Casey was taken aback at the statement. "What's wrong with this?" Casey asked curiously.

"Uh, all of it?"

"What, two friends can't cuddle?" Casey replied back.

"This is a little more than cuddling, Case. We're both naked besides underwear, in bed together, and you're on top of me."

"Okay and? It's not like we're having sex. We're both women and I think we can handle being a little close and personal. If you were a guy this would be different but you're not."

"Casey I'm gay," Olivia managed to spit out all once. Casey's eyes widened in shock as she quickly pulled back from Olivia, somehow managing to get caught on the covers which in return caused her to lose her balance and she tumbled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Shit," Casey muttered as she rubbed the back of her head which had hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked with concern laced in her voice as she pulled Casey off of the floor.

"I—I need to go," Casey replied as she grabbed her shirt and sweatpants and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Olivia sighed as she rubbed her face, regretting this morning already. She glanced at the clock. Fantastic, it was only 6:49 am and she was already off to a bad start. She slipped on some clothes and headed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Olivia spun around with a pot of coffee in her hand when she heard footsteps in her living room. She set the pot down and walked into the living room just in time to see Casey slinging a bag over her back as she opened up Olivia's front door. "Casey?"

"I'm sorry. I can't be here," Casey replied quickly without looking back at Olivia.

"Look, I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable but at least let me call Elliot to pick you up and bring you somewhere safe. I don't want you wandering around alone."

"I can take care of myself," Casey replied before leaving the apartment and quietly shutting the door behind her.

Olivia picked up her phone and it rang a few times before Elliot answered the other end. "Stabler."

"El, I need a favor. Can you sent some unis over to Casey's apartment to check up on her and have a patrol car stationed outside? She just left."

"Why'd she leave? I thought she was staying with you for a week."

"It's kind of hard to explain but I said something that upset her and she just left. She wouldn't even wait for someone to come pick her up."

Elliot was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay, I'll make the calls. Cragen isn't going to be happy about spending money on the patrol. He's going to be asking questions when you get in."

"I know. Thanks, El. I owe you a drink."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm fine!" Casey all but yelled as she yanked open her door for the fifth time that day as the uni checked up on her.

"Sorry ma'am, it's my job to check up on you every two hours," He replied a bit meekly.

"If something is wrong I'll call you, okay? Stop checking up on me. I have a life," Casey said a bit harshly.

"It's my job, I'm sorry."

Casey shook her head in defeat. "Fine. Don't interrupt me all night, okay? I need my sleep so I don't fall asleep in court and get held in contempt," She rambled off as the police officer looked at her in confusion. "You may go now." He tipped his hat and nodded before leaving her apartment door.

Casey wandered back into her apartment after locking the door and settle down on her couch with a cup of tea. Why the hell did she have to acquire a stalker? Better question, how the hell did she not know Olivia was gay? She thought back to all the times that they had been together. The signs were sort of there, the job, the disposition, the leather jacket that she looked so damn good in… How did she not see it before and what the hell had made her decide it was a good idea to get naked in bed with Olivia? She never would have done that with any other friends so why Olivia? She resigned her efforts for the night and allowed herself to nod off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later

A loud thudding pulled Casey out of her sleep. She glanced at the clock and groaned at the time. 6:05 am. Stupid patrol car with the stupid police officer who had to check on her every couple of hours because of her stupid stalker. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and headed to the door. She peered through the peephole and saw Officer Ramirez's nametag. He looked tired himself, his head was lowered as if he was looking at his feet.

She slipped off the deadbolt and unlocked her door, opening it up. "I'm fine," She whispered as she rubbed her eyes slightly. The officer took a couple steps towards her and Casey looked curiously at him as she took a few steps back so that he wouldn't run into her. Apparently he was a lot more tired than he initially appeared. "Can I get you some coffee?" He nodded ever so slightly, still keeping his face towards the ground.

Casey turned around and headed to the kitchen. She could hear her door quickly shut behind the officer and her locks click. A few seconds later she heard footsteps against her kitchen tile before a hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her backwards. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to scream out but was immediately stopped as she felt a painful pinch against her neck. Her head lulled to the side as she watched the needle drop down to the floor, her body following the path of the needle.

* * *

Olivia plopped down into her seat abruptly and took a long drink from her coffee cup. She was exhausted. They had three open cases along with Casey's and there seemed to be no end to the madness. Speaking of Casey, she hadn't seen her since she left the apartment. Elliot's phone rung and he quickly picked it up.

"Stabler. What? When? Did you try calling him? His car was gone as well? I'll be there in five." Olivia looked up at Elliot curiously. He grabbed his jacket and pulled his gun out of his drawer. "Grab your stuff, let's go."

"We have another case?" Olivia asked with a sigh as she clipped on her gun, badge, and handcuffs. She followed Elliot out to the patrol car and he flipped on the lights before tearing out of the parking lot. "Shit, Elliot. What is the hurry?"

"Officer Ramirez left his spot and Novak didn't answer her door this morning." Olivia felt her heartrate double as she watched Elliot veer in and out of traffic before driving up the curb in front of Casey's apartment. They both followed the officer who was supposed to take over for Ramirez to Casey's door.

"Casey, open up, it's Elliot!" Elliot yelled as he banged on the door. No response. He took a few steps back to shoulder open the door but was beaten to it as Olivia kicked it open and ran in with her gun drawn.

"NYPD!" Olivia announced as she searched the room. "Elliot!" She called and Elliot cleared the remaining rooms before meeting Olivia in the kitchen. She was leaning over a man in boxers and an undershirt who was lying unconscious on the floor. "It's Ramirez," Olivia announced. "Call a bus, his pulse is weak but he's still hanging in." Olivia spotted the needle a couple of feet away from the kitchen counter and felt herself grow sick. "Get CSU here as well."


	10. Chapter 10

"Traces of Flunitrazepam," Melinda Warner announced as she pulled up a screen on her computer. "More commonly known as Rohypnol was found in the needle."

Olivia took four quick strides before doubling over the trashcan and throwing up her breakfast. Elliot was by her side in a second, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Liv. We'll find her."

Olivia gagged a few more times before grabbing a paper towel that Elliot offered her and wiped her mouth. "It's one of the strongest date rape drugs out there," She whispered as she gripped onto the table next to her. "We don't even know when she was taken. He—he could've already raped her."

"Don't think that, Liv. She's going to be fine and we're going to find her. Come on, we need to hear what CSU found."

Olivia sat down at her desk and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. Nothing. CSU found absolutely nothing. There were no finger prints on Ramirez's body, no finger prints on the needle, nothing. No hair DNA, absolutely nothing. They had pulled up the cameras around Casey's apartment but no one stood out. They finally caught a glimpse of a man dressed in Ramirez's uniform exiting the elevator on Casey's floor at 6:02 am but he kept his head down and his hat was blocking his face.

He must have taken the stairs to drag Ramirez's body into Casey's kitchen and to remove Casey's body. Oh god, her body. Just thinking of her like that scared Olivia. It was almost 8 am and they still had nothing. Two hours. Two hours that he could've been beating, torturing, and raping Casey. Olivia grabbed the trashcan at her desk and dry heaved a few more times before dropped the can onto the floor, causing Elliot to look up at her, his eyes laced with concern.

"Maybe you should take a few in the crib," He suggested as he looked at his clearly distraught partner. Usually she had a stomach of stone. She could handle hearing horror stories about women and children being raped and she could stare down a dead body and never throw up. Maybe it was because she knew Casey but Elliot certainly didn't think that they were close. They were both rather harsh to the ADA when they first met her and he didn't think that Olivia had warmed that much up to her.

"No," Olivia replied adamantly. "I'm not leaving here until we find her." Elliot looked at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head and returning to the footage they found.

Less than five minutes later, a delivery boy entered the precinct with a decent sized envelope. "I'm looking for a, uh, Olivia Benson?" The boy asked as he peered around the room. Olivia stood up and walked over to the boy. He handed her the package before turning to leave.

"Wait," Olivia called and the boy stopped immediately. She glanced over at Elliot who stood up and looked down at the package. It was addressed to Olivia but the return address is what set off red flags. It had Casey's apartment address listed on it.

"Who gave you this?" Elliot asked as he looked at the package which was void of any stamps.

"Uh it was on my delivery route."

"Don't fuck with me boy," Elliot warned him as he took a step towards the boy. "There's no stamp on there. Who the hell gave you that and think carefully before I throw you in jail."

"Some guy! Some guy gave me a hundred bucks and told me all I had to do was walk in here and ask for her," The boy said as he pointed to Olivia. "I asked him why he couldn't and he just laughed and said it was a surprise for his girlfriend."

"Think you can give me a description of him?" Elliot asked as he waved Fin over.

"Uh, I guess. I mean I didn't get that good of a look at him because he was waving a Benjamin in my face but I could try."

"Open it," Elliot asked as Olivia set the package on the desk. She pulled out gloves and tore the seal, careful not to destroy any evidence that the perp may have left. She tipped the contents of the box onto the desk and felt the bile rising in her throat again. She dropped the box on her desk and grabbed the trashcan, dry heaving yet again. "Munch get CSU here now!" Elliot yelled as he looked at the blood soaked bra and lace panties, which he assumed were Casey's. He picked up a folded piece of paper with a glove and felt his heart drop at the writing. "Shit."

Elliot ran over to Cragen's office and yanked it open without even knocking. "Cap we've got a problem." The four detectives walked into Cragen's room and around the large screen that was mounted on the wall. Cragen typed the web address that was on the note into his search bar and the room was silent as the page loaded.

All of the detectives audibly gasped as the picture on the screen popped up. Casey was laying on an old mattress which was resting on a metal frame. Her hands were handcuffed above her head, through the metal frame and her eyes were covered with what appeared to be a scarf. Her mouth was covered with a piece of duct tape and her body laid motionless on the bed with nothing more than a thin bed sheet covered in spots of blood tossed haphazardly over her naked body. In the bottom right corner of the screen was a clock, counting down 90 minutes.

Olivia stared at the screen in shock, unable to move. Elliot was the first to leave at Captain's order to see if CSU found anything on the package. They were already trying to trace the streaming video but to no avail. "Olivia," Cragen finally said to pull Olivia out of her haze. They were the only two left in the room. She turned to him silently as a single tear slid down her cheek. He closed the gap between them and held onto her as she let the tears fall. "We are going to find her," He whispered as he soothingly rubbed her back.

"You don't know that," She mumbled as she shook her head violently against his shoulder. "I'm the reason this happened. I'm the reason that bastard took her and sent Ramirez into critical condition. She should've been with me. I—I could've protected her. This is all my—"

"Olivia stop. This isn't your fault. He had his mind set on her, we both know that. He would have found a way whether or not she was at your apartment. Ramirez is going to live and we're going to find her. You can't beat yourself over what ifs. For all we know, if she stayed at your apartment, the bastard could've killed you before taking her," Cragen said as he pulled back slightly from Olivia to look her in the eye. "We WILL find her. I promise you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Uh his eyes were a bit wider," The boy said as he looked at the drawing coming together. "No, his hair was shorter. And brown. A dark brown." The sketch artist followed his directions and changed up the picture some more. "His lips were thinner than that. And his nose was a bit bigger and like longer. He looked pretty tough, like he was a body builder. He was almost a foot taller than me."

Olivia looked down at the picture and her eyebrows furrowed; the man look faintly familiar. "How tall are you?" Olivia asked the boy.

"I'm 5'6" but this guy was insanely tall. Over six feet for sure. And he was buff," The boy explained before turning back to the sketch artist. "Make him look a little more serious. He didn't look so happy. He kind of looked like a business man. You know, that rugged look?"

The sketch artist added a little scruff on his face and Olivia's eyes widened in shock. She sprinted back to her desk and pulled up her computer. "Shit," She mumbled to herself as she tried to rack her brain for his name. "I know who he is!"

"Who?" Elliot asked as he jumped out of his seat and walked behind Olivia's desk. She was currently running a name.

"He's Casey's ex-boyfriend. Remember the noise disturbance we got a while back? I had to talk to him. The sketch artist drew him. I know it's him, El but Casey never told me his last name! Peter something…"

"Pull up Novak's phone records, let's see if we can get a common phone number from when they were dating." Olivia did as she was told and scrolled back quite a ways. "There," Elliot announced as he pointed to a number that was called every Sunday.

Olivia dialed the number and quickly hung up. "No, it's a friend." She continued to scroll through before she remembered what Casey had told her. "We're not looking for regular calls. We need to look for late night calls." Elliot looked at her curiously but didn't ask. "Here," She said as she pointed to a number that was only called around 11 pm on Friday nights. She dialed the number and hung up before typing in the name. "Peter Marker," Olivia announced as his face pulled up on the screen. "It's him."

The delivery boy came over and confirmed the identity of the man. They searched the man's history for addresses and sent a few officers to his apartment even though they knew from the address that it wasn't the dingy place that Casey was currently being held at.

* * *

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen called from his office with a painful expression adorning his face. They abruptly stood up and entered his office. "Close the door," He said quietly and Elliot did so before Cragen pointed up to the screen.

A masked figure appeared on the screen and sat down at the foot of the bed that Casey was on. "You know, Detectives, I got a phone call saying that some police officers busted down my apartment door. Took you guys long enough. You only have 52 minutes left before I fix your girlfriend, Olivia. Maybe I should give you a little preview," The figure said as he pulled off his ski mask and tossed it to the floor.

He walked over to Casey and yanked her head forward, making sure that the camera had a good view of her face. Olivia could see the faint outline of a bruise under her blind fold. He ripped off the duct tape and smacked her face a couple of times before she groaned. "Wake up sweetheart," He said as her slapped her one more time.

"Please…no," Casey weakly whimpered out as her head lulled to the side.

"I'm starting to think I gave you a little bit too much Rohypnol, dear. It's time to wake up now. We have a show to put on." Casey's head straightened up and her chest started to rise and fall faster than before. "There you go. Would you like to see our guests?" He pulled off her blindfold and yanked her head back up so she could see the mounted camera. "We're going to give them a little preview of what's to come babe."

"No," Casey whimpered out as she weakly tugged at her handcuffs. "Peter please…"

"Oh it's too late for that Casey. You're the one that broke up with me and left me. I was perfect to you! I bought you flowers and took you out to dinner. I did everything right and you still broke up with me! At first I wondered what I did wrong but then I realized that it was you. You're a fucking dyke!" He screamed out as he slapped her across the cheek and her face fell to the side. "I'm going to fix you and your little girlfriend is going to watch me fuck you like a real man."

"Turn it off," Elliot whispered as he tugged at Olivia, attempting to turn her away from the screen as Peter pulled the sheet off of Casey's chest and straddled her body.

"No, don't! I think I've got something," The man who was trying to trace the video feed said. Olivia stayed in her place as Elliot continued to try to move her. She watched Peter grope Casey's chest and she willed her tears not to fall as she heard Casey cry out for help.

"You know, you always used to love giving me a blow job. You loved it when I forced you onto your knees. You were such a good lover. You'd always swallow. Maybe we should start with that? You certainly can't do that for your dyke lover," Peter said as her unzipped his pants and freed his member. His back was facing the screen but Olivia knew exactly what was going on.

"No!" Casey screamed out with a bit more will. "No, please no!" She begged as she turned her head away from him. He slapped her again and gripped onto her cheeks and forced her to face him. She held her jaw firmly shut.

"Open you fucking mouth, you dyke!" Peter yelled as he pinched Casey's nose shut, clearly expecting her to open her mouth to get oxygen into her body. Instead, she kept her mouth shut. Olivia's heart was beating out of her chest as she watched Casey's eyes slip shut as her face turned red before starting to turn blue.

"Oh god," Olivia mumbled as she watched the scene unfold on the screen. Elliot grabbed onto her to keep her from falling to the ground.

"I've narrowed it down to a series of warehouses about an hour out," The technician said as he pulled up the maps. Olivia kept her eyes glued to the screen as Casey's head lulled to the side.

"Fuck! You stubborn bitch," Peter mumbled out as he let go of Casey's nose. She had clearly passed out from oxygen deprivation. "When you wake up you're mine. I'd fuck you now but I want you to remember this."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go!" Olivia yelled as she strapped on her Kevlar vest and secured her second weapon around her ankle. The four detectives loaded up into two patrol cars and sped off to the warehouses to meet up with the local police from the area who were headed to the scene right now. Olivia clung to her radio, waiting for an update from the police who were destined to arrive at the warehouses in five minutes.

They arrived at the warehouses within 35 minutes instead of the estimated hour because Cragen had called in a few favors and had the roads blocked off so the team could get through traffic easily. They flicked off the lights and sirens as they pulled up to the warehouse and met up with the local police who already had three units checking warehouses.

"Warehouses 1-8 have been cleared," The commanding officer said as he pointed to a map of warehouses. "They're currently checking 9-12 and then they'll report back to me before clearing the next three. Your team can start at 13. Doller, Grant, escort these four detectives to warehouse 13. Everyone needs vests on. We have five snipers wandering the roofs so that they have a clear view of all the warehouse doors."

"Let's go," Elliot said as he secured on his vest and followed the two SWAT members. They lined up around warehouse 13 and Elliot and Fin pulled open the doors. SWAT entered the room first, clearing the corners and running up and down between the crates to check for anyone.

Olivia and Munch followed second and veered towards the left as per SWAT's directions. Munch kicked open the office door and cleared the room. Olivia followed him and went to another door that was towards the back of the office. She checked the knob and then kicked open the door. "NYPD hands up!" She yelled as she barreled into the room, gun drawn. Two shots rang out in the room followed by a scream.

* * *

"Five minutes, darling," Peter said as he walked over to the bed where Casey was tied up. He shook her head violently before slapping her again. Her eyes remained closed. "Wake up Casey. You wouldn't want to disappoint your detective." He pulled out a knife and slid it down Casey's arm, splitting open the skin and causing Casey to scream out in pain, despite her best attempts to pretend that she was still asleep. "There she is. You were out for quite a while but no more sleeping. We only have four more minutes. I can already hear the police outside, can you? It's a good thing we're all the way in the back," Peter viciously laughed before pulling the cover completely off of Casey. He took off his own jeans and straddled Casey's waist.

Casey struggled against the cuffs, now that she was regaining some of her strength. "No! Please no, stop!" Casey begged as Peter ran his hands up and down Casey's body.

"I'm not going to stop until I've fucked you straight. And then I'm going to put a bullet in your head," Peter said as he grabbed the gun from the side of the bed and pressed it up against Casey's temple. "Then I'll do the same for me so that we can be together forever."

Casey froze at his words as the cold metal of the gun barrel pressed into her already tender skin. "Please, you don't have to do this Peter. You can still get out of this. I won't press charges and you can go on your way. You don't want to die."

"Oh but I'll do anything for you Casey. Even if it means taking my own life. We will be together, I can promise you that," He said as he grabbed his jeans off of the floor and reached into the pocket. He pulled out a diamond ring and grabbed Casey's cuffed left hand. "You're mine." Peter slipped the ring onto her ring finger before showing her his gold band. "You will be my wife and you will be mine for eternity. Now let's consummate our marriage."

"This is rape! You're raping me! This isn't a marriage," Casey screamed out as she squirmed against his hands.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You want this!" Peter yelled back at her as he slapped her. "You're my wife and you will consummate this marriage!" He yanked her legs open despite her best attempt to keep them clamped shut.

"Please no! I don't want this! Peter stop!" Casey screamed out as he forced her legs around his waist and he lined himself up.

"Relax, Casey. You're too tight," Peter said as he rubbed the inside of her thighs which caused her to try to force her thighs back together to no avail. "This is going to hurt if you don't relax," He stated with a grin. He looked over his shoulder at the camera. "I hope you're watching Olivia. I will be the last person to make love to your girlfriend. I will be the last person to enter her. She will die with me inside of her and I will die inside of her. We will forever be together, isn't that right, Casey?"

"No…" Casey whimpered out one last time. She knew this was it. "I'm so sorry!" Peter paused curiously. "I love you, Olivia." Peter saw red as those words fell from Casey's lips. He gripped onto her neck as he pushed his member along her thighs.

The door flung open and Peter spun around, grabbing his gun as he went.

"NYPD hands up!" Olivia yelled from the doorway. Peter raised the gun and two shots rang out.

Olivia!" Casey screamed out as she thrashed against the handcuffs.

"Casey," Olivia exclaimed as she holstered her gun and ran over to the redhead. She yanked Peter's body off of Casey and he rolled off onto the ground. Munch came barreling in after Olivia and called for a bus. "You're safe, everything is going to be okay," Olivia mumbled as she shed her vest and unbuttoned her shirt so that she could cover Casey before the EMTs came. She didn't want to risk putting the soiled bed sheet over Casey. Munch kicked over the camera before going over to Peter who had two bullet holes in his chest.

Munch had the decency to avoid looking at Casey as he tossed Olivia the key to the handcuffs. Olivia quickly uncuffed Casey and wrapped her button-up shirt over Casey's exposed body. Casey immediately wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and clung onto her for dear life. "Liv, I love you. Don't leave me," Casey mumbled into Olivia's undershirt.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." Olivia carefully lifted Casey off of the bed and carried her out of the warehouse, leaving the EMTs to take Peter out since she didn't want Casey to be in the same room with him any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey," Olivia whispered as she walked into the hospital room where Casey was currently residing.

Casey peered up and smiled when her eyes came into contact with warm brown ones. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked as she pulled up the chair next to the redhead's bed and reached for her hand. Casey extended her hand and let Olivia grasp onto it. It seemed as if Olivia just need to touch her to make sure that she was really alive and that this wasn't just a dream.

"Much better now. Thank you." Casey gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze and she watched Olivia curiously as her brown eyes glistened under the hospital room lights.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Olivia whispered as her voice cracked ever so slightly. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly turned her head to the side so that Casey couldn't see the tear. Casey reached over and turned Olivia's head back to face her before wiping the tear away with her thumb.

"How would you feel about me staying at your place for a week?" Casey asked hesitantly. She wasn't exactly sure how Olivia would respond but everything seemed to point to Olivia not being mad at her.

Olivia's ears perked up as she looked at Casey curiously. "You're serious?"

"Only if you want me to. I mean I'm sure my apartment is now a crime scene and I don't really want to go back there. I guess I could always go to a hotel. Sorry, it was stupid of me to assume—"

"Please stay with me," Olivia interjected.

"Okay," Casey simply replied as she looked deeply into Olivia's eyes. Somehow, somewhere along the way, something changed. Casey couldn't imagine spending another day without Olivia by her side. She wanted to just crawl into bed and snuggle up with the detective and hide away from the world for the next couple of weeks. "Olivia?" Casey whispered, barely audible.

"Hm?" Olivia asked as she leaned closer to Casey so that she could hear her. Casey hesitated for a second before placing her hands on either side of Olivia's cheeks. She quickly leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Olivia was shocked, to say the least, as her lips met Casey's. They stayed unmoving, with their lips pressed up against each other's for a few seconds before Casey moved her mouth slightly upward, slipping her bottom lip between Olivia's lips. Olivia took that as her cue and slowly opened up her mouth a bit so that she could suck on Casey's lower lip.

Casey moaned into Olivia's mouth as Olivia sucked on her lip and pulled it deeper into her mouth. Olivia's hands immediately wrapped around Casey's back and began to run up and down her body in a sensual motion as one of Casey's hands wrapped around Olivia's neck and weaved through her hair. Casey allowed her mouth to part for Olivia as Olivia traced her tongue along Casey's lower lip. Olivia slid her tongue over Casey's lip once more before slipping her tongue into Casey's mouth and their tongue's tangled together blissfully. Casey sucked lightly on Olivia's tongue and they alternated their motions before they were desperate for oxygen.

Olivia was the first to pull back and she opened up her eyes to stare into the ADA's lust filled green eyes. "Wow," Olivia panted out as she took a deep breath to fill her body up with oxygen again.

"Yeah," Casey replied as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back her smile. She took a few deep breaths herself and Olivia peered up at her curiously. She was surprised that the redhead had been okay with kissing her especially after their incident in bed a few days prior.

Their eyes met again for a few seconds before Casey leaned in again and wrapped both of her arms around Olivia's neck, effectively pulling Olivia out of her chair and on top of her. The detective held out both of her hands against the hospital bed so that she wouldn't squish Casey but her arms quickly grew weak as Casey brought their lips together once more. Olivia allowed herself to fall onto her forearms and slid one arm up to tangle into Casey's red locks while her other hand traced the length of Casey's side. Casey tightened her grip against Olivia's neck and pulled the brunette firmly against her body as she parted her lips for the detective and moaned when Olivia entered her mouth.

Both of them were pulled out of their haze when they heard something fall onto the ground. Olivia pulled away abruptly and stared at the cup of coffee that was now on the ground. She looked up to see Elliot staring at them, slack-jawed. "I, uh—coffee. I should go…" Elliot muttered as he turned around to leave but stopped. "I should probably clean that."

Both women laughed as Olivia untangled herself from Casey's body and stood up and weak legs. "I'll call the janitor," Olivia said as she wandered past the still frozen Elliot. The janitor quickly mopped up the mess and looked at Elliot curiously. Elliot continued to stare at his feet as the janitor cleaned up the spilled coffee. Olivia thanked the man before he left.

"Are you just going to stand there like a blubbering idiot, El?" Olivia asked as she sat down in the seat next to Casey's bed.

"I—you—I didn't know you two were…I mean the pictures but you said…" Elliot tried to explain as he looked between the two.

"That was our first kiss," Casey stated with ease before faltering. "Well technically our second but I don't think that counts since they were both within the last five minutes."

"So you're…" Elliot tried to ask.

"No," Casey simply replied with a grin.

"Liv?" Elliot asked as he looked at her.

"I am," She shrugged casually.

"So that's why you didn't like going out with the guys I set you up with!" Elliot exclaimed as realization dawned on him.

"Well that and they were kind of jerks, El." They both laughed at that.

"But if you're not…" Elliot said as he looked at Casey.

Casey peered over at Olivia with a small smile. "I don't know. Somehow she got me under her spell." They both grinned at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

2 weeks later

"Liv, do you know where my blue blouse is?" Casey called from Olivia's bedroom as she rummaged through the closet.

"Uh, I think it's in the wash. Didn't you wear it in Thursday?" Olivia asked as she wandered into the bedroom and walked up behind Casey to look in the closet.

"Damn it. Did I? I really wanted to wear that today. Now what am I going to wear? I don't have anything!" Casey exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

Olivia laughed lightly at her before wrapped her arms around her from behind. "How about the white blouse? I really like that one on you," Olivia whispered in her ear. She rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder and turned her head slightly so that she could kiss her neck.

"Mmm, maybe I can just wear nothing and we can stay in all day?" Casey teased as her head dropped back, enjoying the attention she was receiving from Olivia. Olivia laughed at that and sucked gently on Casey's pulse point before peppering her with kisses and pulling away. "Liv," Casey practically whined as she straightened up to keep from falling over.

"Get dressed, sweetie. I am taking you out on a proper date tonight and I don't care what you wear as long as you're with me."

Casey looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What if I wore a garbage bag?"

"You'd be my garbage bag," Olivia replied sweetly as she kissed Casey's cheek. She pulled out Casey's white blouse and handed it to her.

"You're such a sap," Casey replied as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it in the hamper before taking the blouse from Olivia. The detective unabashedly admired her girlfriend's shirtless chest. Over the past two weeks they had grown rather comfortable around each other since Casey was staying with Olivia until her apartment was fixed up. One week turned into two and Olivia had insisted that Casey stay at her apartment since everything was already there and she felt safer having Casey close to her. They were comfortable enough to change around each other without any reservations but their relationship had yet to go any further than kissing and a bit of touching but nothing too risqué.

Olivia gave Casey a gentle slap on her butt which caused the redhead to squeak and jump up slightly. "Liv!"

Olivia smirked as she grabbed her leather jacket. "Let's go, babe."

* * *

Olivia had taken Casey to a hole-in-the-wall restaurant that had the best Italian food that Casey had ever had. The ADA had spent half of dinner raving about how amazing the food was and Olivia was glad she made the right decision taking Casey to a lesser known place over a five star restaurant. Dinner when by smoothly and they watched a new chick flick that Casey had offhandedly mentioned to Olivia. They wound back at Olivia apartment.

"Are you going to invite me in for coffee?" Casey flirtatiously asked as she pressed her body up against Olivia's as the detective attempted to unlock the door.

Olivia moaned lightly as she carefully slipped the key into the door. "You're going to give the neighbors a show," Olivia warned.

"And?" Casey replied casually as Olivia opened up the door and they entered her apartment. Casey quickly locked the door and turned back to her girlfriend. Olivia closed the distance between them and pressed Casey up against the door as they met for a passionate kiss. "Mmm," Casey moaned against Olivia's lips as they deepened the kiss. "I've wanted you all night," She murmured against Olivia's lips.

Olivia carefully led Casey over to the couch where Casey abruptly pushed Olivia down onto it and crawled on top of her, straddling her. Casey grinned as she reached down and pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. Olivia leaned up slightly and Casey pulled off her shirt as well before pressing their chests together and picked up on their make out session from before.

Olivia ran her hands up and down Casey's bare sides before reaching her hands up to Casey's bra clasp. She paused momentarily and looked up at the redhead for approval. Casey nodded before returning their lips together again. The brunette flicked open the clasp and gently brought the straps down her arms. Olivia, who was fully panting now, stared up at her girlfriend's gorgeous breasts and felt all her breath leave her body. She had felt Casey up over her shirt quite a few times and had seen her in her bra but she had yet to see her fully exposed while they were making out.

The detective hesitantly ran her hands up Casey's sides before bringing her hands around to cup the redhead's breasts. "God, you're beautiful," Olivia whispered as she leaned up and kissed down Casey's collarbone and between her breasts. She gently massaged her breasts before bringing her mouth over to one. She circled her breast with kisses before wrapping her mouth around a nipple and sucking it gently. Olivia teased her nipple to a firm peak with her tongue before grazing it with her teeth. The ADA squirmed above Olivia, trying her best to stay upright as Olivia lavished her breasts with attention. She moaned out in pure bliss as Olivia applied the same attention to her other breast.

"Olivia, please. I want to feel you," Casey whispered as she tugged Olivia into a sitting position. The brunette scooted back a bit so that her back was against the arm of the couch. Casey reached around and unclasped the detective's bra and allowed it to fall down. She tossed it to the side before wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist. Casey brought their chests together as she tightened her grip around Olivia's back and brought their lips together again. Olivia traced the sides of Casey's breasts as she deepened the kiss and moaned as the ADA wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

They stayed like that for close to half an hour, kissing and making out on the couch, only moving when their bodies began to stiffen up. Casey removed herself from Olivia's body and held out a hand to the detective. She pulled her up and led her to the bedroom. Both women were incredibly turned on at this point and Olivia carefully laid Casey down on the bed before crawling on top of her. They picked up their kissing before Olivia reached down and fiddled with Casey's zipper.

Casey pulled away from the kiss slightly and Olivia looked down at her curiously. "Case?"

"I—uh," Casey stuttered out as she looked up at Olivia, embarrassed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Olivia asked as she held herself over Casey so that she wasn't crushing her body.

"I don't think—I'm not…"

Olivia smiled down at Casey and nodded in understanding. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me no, sweetie. I will wait however long you want; you're worth it." Casey blushed slightly as she looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, look at me," The brunette softly whispered as she gently caressed Casey's cheek. "I love you and I won't love you any less if you want to wait until tomorrow, a month from now, a year from now, or even ten years from now. That's not what this is about," Olivia assured her.

"Thank you. I love you too," Casey replied as she pulled Olivia back down for a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

2 months later

"This is our last session," Casey stated as she sat down across from her therapist. Ever since her attack, she had been attending weekly session since Olivia insisted that she do so. She knew how important talking could be after an attack even though she wasn't raped. At first she was resistant to the idea but it gave her someone to talk about more personal things with.

"Do you want it to be?" Lisa, her therapist asked curiously.

"I think I'm ready. I mean I wasn't raped and the flashbacks stopped a couple weeks ago so maybe it's time to forget and move on."

"Forget?" She asked curiously.

Casey groaned slightly. One wrong word would trigger an hour's worth of talking. "Not forget per say. Just move on. Accept it and move on."

"Do you think you've accepted it?" Lisa asked as she sat up a little straighter in her chair.

"Yes. I know victims often get closure from trials but even though we didn't go to trial, I feel like I've accepted what has happened."

"Do you consider yourself a victim, Casey?"

Casey bit her lip hesitantly. "I didn't for the longest time. I wanted to believe that I wasn't like them. I was stronger than that. I wasn't a victim but Olivia helped me realize that there's no shame in being a victim. I'm just as strong, if not stronger, as I was before the attack. Being a victim doesn't make me any more vulnerable or helpless, it makes me stronger. I've overcome something that others can't necessarily say they have."

"And how is your relationship with Olivia?"

"It's good. She's been helping me a lot with everything and nothing seems to be different since I returned to my apartment. We still haven't…"

"Made love?" Lisa offered up.

"Yes. I'm not sure when I'll be ready and I'm afraid that she'll get frustrated with me and give up if I don't sleep with her."

"Has she ever suggested that she was interested in a sexual relationship?"

"Well in some ways yes. She's tried to take things further but respected my wishes when I told her I wasn't ready. She told me that she would wait as long as I want but I'm afraid that she was hoping it'd only be a couple of weeks, not months," Casey explained with a sigh. She knew Olivia really cared about her but she didn't want to disappoint the detective.

"And since she told you that she'll wait as long as you want, has she tried to initiate anything further?"

Casey leaned back in her chair and contemplated the question for a few seconds. "No, she hasn't. She has been letting me take the lead and only reciprocating what I do. Nothing more."

"So why are you afraid that she wants more?"

"I don't know, doesn't everyone? I mean our relationship is good but what happens when she gets bored of kissing and cuddling? What if she wants to have us connect at the most intimate level and I'm not ready? What does that say about me? It sounds like I'm not willing to commit to her."

"Are you committed to her?" Lisa asked.

"Of course! I love her more than anything. I thought I was straight up until a few months ago and then she confused me. Hell, I think I am still straight, I just also happen to love her more than I've loved anyone else in my life. It confuses me so much sometimes."

"What do you think is holding you back from having sex with her?"

Casey peered around the room momentarily, deep in thought. "I don't know."

"I think you do, Casey. Something has been bothering you ever since we started talking about your relationship with Olivia."

Casey sighed. "You're right. The thing is, she's gay. She knows that. She's known that for a while and she has entertained relationships with both genders. And here I am, still questioning my sexuality in my thirties! I'm afraid that she'll realize that I'm not as stable as I seem. What if she's not happy with our sex life? I've never slept with another woman, what if I can't please her the way I should? I wouldn't want to be stuck in a relationship with a shitty sex life so why would she want to stay in a relationship with me? What's stopping her from leaving me the moment after we have sex?"

"I think that's something you need to talk to her about."

"That's always your answer," Casey said with a sigh.

Casey walked out of the office forty minutes later. She was surprised to see Olivia who was sitting down across the hallway with a bouquet of wildflowers. "Hey," Olivia said as she stood up from the seat and walked over to Casey, offering her the flowers. "These are for you. I wanted to be here to take you home and since it's your last day I figured we could go home, order some take out, and maybe cuddle on the couch in order to celebrate."

Casey's smile widened at the sentiment. She felt slightly bad for thinking Olivia was capable of leaving her just because their sex life wasn't up to par on her first try. "Thanks, babe," Casey said as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's get out of here." She held her hand out for Olivia and they left the office for the last time. She knew she should follow Lisa's advice and talk to Olivia about sex but for now she was content.


	16. Chapter 16

1 month later

Casey sighed as she pushed a stack of papers to the side of her desk and grabbed the top one off of the pile. She flipped open the folder and rummaged through the papers. Somehow work never seemed to slow down. She was flooded with motions, warrants, and a handful of court cases. A knock on her door caused her to glance at her clock. "Come in."

Casey continued to stare at the paper in front of her and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Since when did she have a motion to suppress the video footage from the Foyer's case? Two strong hands on her shoulders pulled her out of her haze. She relaxed into the familiar touch. "I missed you," Olivia whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Mmm, I missed your hands," Casey teased as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well you are awfully tense. I think I need to take you home and help you unwind," Olivia suggested as she reached her hands down Casey's blouse and undid the top two buttons. She returned her hands to Casey's shoulders and pushed her shirt off her shoulders slightly before kissing the exposed skin. Casey moaned at the contact and allowed her eyes to flutter shut. Olivia continued her motions of applying quick kisses followed by long sucks against Casey's neck.

Casey pushed the paper in front of her to the side and turned to flash a smile at her girlfriend. "I think I'm ready to go home."

Casey plopped down onto Olivia's couch and quickly shed her heels. Olivia walked out with two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "Your favorite," Olivia said as she handed Casey a glass before popping open the wine and filling it up.

"Thank you," Casey said as she drank down half of the glass.

"Wow, that rough of a day?" Olivia asked curiously as she sipped her wine.

"Something like that," Casey mumbled as she stretched out on the couch. The settled in to watch a movie and Casey was already on her second glass. Olivia brushed it off and pulled her against her chest so that they could cuddle. Halfway through the movie, Casey finished off the rest of the bottle and Olivia was wondering what was wrong.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Olivia asked as she nudged Casey's shoulder, causing her to look up.

"More than okay," Casey mumbled as her eyes fluttered shut before she peered up at Olivia again. She bit her lip seductively and leaned in for a kiss. Olivia returned the kiss and could taste the wine in Casey's mouth. She flashed a quick look over to her own glass which still had a bit of wine in it from the initial fill. That meant Casey had practically drank the entire bottle.

Olivia pulled away slightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Casey replied as she began to unbutton Olivia's blouse. She struggled momentarily and groaned in frustration before ripping the shirt open.

"Casey!" Olivia exclaimed as she jolted upright.

"It wouldn't come off," Casey slightly slurred as she yanked the shirt off the rest of the way and pulled off her own blouse. She pushed up Olivia's bra and quickly wrapped her hands around the heavy breasts in front of her.

"Wow, slow down sweetie, there's no rush," Olivia said as she grabbed Casey's wrists and moved them off of her chest. Casey leaned all of her weight forward and forced her body against Olivia's, set on connecting their lips again.

"Come on Livvv, fuck me," Casey muttered as she tugged at her own bra and got it off after far too many tries. Olivia stilled her hands.

"Case, maybe we should just sleep," Olivia suggested as she tried to keep Casey's hands still.

"No," Casey groaned out as she pouted at Olivia. "I want this now. We can do anything you wanna do!"

"Sweetie, you're slurring your words. You can't even undress yourself. Why don't we wait until you're sober?"

"But this's the reason I'm drunk!"

"What?" Olivia asked as she looked at Casey in confusion.

"I'm relaxed…I want to do this now before I'm too scared."

Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes momentarily, hoping this was all just a bad dream. She opened her eyes up again and pulled Casey into a strong hug. "Casey, listen to me. I love you and I want to wait until we can make love without you being scared. I don't want you to think you need to get drunk to make love to me. Let's just go to bed and we can discuss this in the morning."

Casey allowed herself to fall into Olivia's arms. Despite being drunk, she knew what she was trying to do was wrong. "Mm sorry," Casey mumbled as she held tightly around Olivia's neck as Olivia picked her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. She helped Casey out of her jeans and pulled the covers around her exposed torso since she refused to let Olivia put a nightshirt on her. Olivia stripped down to her underwear and put on a nightshirt before slipping into bed next to Casey.

* * *

The next morning

Casey groaned as she rolled over in bed and pulled a pillow over her head. She had a hangover. It certainly wasn't her worst ever but she still hated how sensitive she was to light. She thought back to the night before and couldn't remember much. She remembered deciding that she wanted to get drunk so that she could sleep with Olivia for the first time. She figured that if she was drunk she'd be a lot more relaxed and possibly a better lover. She remembered polishing off the wine bottle, whoops. Then she faintly remembered ripping off Olivia's blouse and taking off her own shirt and bra.

Shit. Casey jerked up in the bed and looked down at her naked chest. She had done it. They had slept together and she couldn't remember a thing. She looked her to her side and realized for the first time that it was empty. Olivia was nowhere to be found. She sighed as she slid out of bed and grabbed one of Olivia's t-shirts to throw on. She knew this was a mistake. She searched around before finding her slacks and pulled them on before heading for the door.

"Hey, you're awake," Olivia whispered as she stepped out into the living room. "Where are you going?" She asked curiously as Casey froze in front of the door and turned to face her.

"You didn't leave," Casey stated bluntly.

"Uh, no. Why would I?"

"I was afraid you'd leave if I didn't live up to your standards," Casey responded quietly as she looked anywhere but towards Olivia's eyes.

"What expectations?"

"Sex, obviously. You're experienced and I've never slept with another woman…well except last night."

"You what?!" Olivia asked abruptly as her eyes grew wide. When the hell did Casey sleep with another woman? Did she cheat on her? No, Casey wouldn't do that. What was she talking about?

"Don't gawk at me! You were there!"

Olivia's eyes widened even more before she understood what Casey was saying. "Case, we didn't have sex last night."

"We didn't?" Casey asked, slightly perplexed.

"No, we didn't. You were drunk and I didn't want you to be for your first time," Olivia explained as she walked over to Casey and led her to sit on the couch. "I think we need to talk about last night."

"What's there to talk about if we didn't sleep together?"

"You told me you wanted me to fuck you before you were too scared," Olivia said as she tried to get Casey to look at her. "Casey, what was that about? Why did you feel the need to get drunk and try to sleep with me?"

Casey looked away from Olivia and willed herself not to break down. She knew she needed to talk to Olivia from the moment her therapist suggested it but she put it off and now she had made a mess. "I—I'm afraid of sleeping with you," Casey mumbled quietly.

Olivia was taken aback by the statement. "You're—you are afraid of me?"

"No, not you really. I'm afraid of your reaction. I'm afraid that you won't want me afterwards. You're so experienced and I've never slept with another woman before and I don't even know how to! How am I supposed to compare to your other lovers? What if I do something wrong? What if I'm horrible at it? What if I can't get you off? I don't want you to leave me, Liv. I'm so afraid that I won't meet your standards and I wouldn't expect you to stay in a relationship with a shitty sex life. That's why I've been putting it off."

Olivia took a minute to absorb what Casey had just told her. She turned to the ADA and pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "Do you remember what I said to you three months ago?"

"You'd wait for me."

"Yes, and I meant it. Casey I love you more than anyone. I'm never going to compare you to my other lovers because you already exceed them in every single aspect. I have never loved anyone else more than I love you. I don't think I will ever love anyone more than you. I want you in my life forever, sweetie. I don't care if our first time is horrible. It's part of learning. Once upon a time I had no experience either and I was scared as well. But I promise you'll get the hang of it and even if you don't, I couldn't care less. I love you for you. I love our weekly date nights, I love kissing you the moment you wake up and I love kissing you before you fall asleep. I love cuddling with you and hugging you. I just love being around you, even if I can't touch you. I need you to understand that. I. Love. You. Nothing is going to change that. I said it months ago and I'll say it again. I will wait as long as you want. If we never make love it won't be the end of the world. I'd certainly like to make love to you but I'd rather settle on what we have now than lose you. You mean the world to me." Olivia pulled Casey's face up to meet hers and she brushed away the tears that were dripping down the redhead's face. She brought their lips together and kissed Casey gently. "I love you," Olivia whispered against Casey's lips before pulling her back into her arms.

"I love you, too, Olivia Benson," Casey mumbled against Olivia's neck. For once she felt content when it came to talking about sex. Olivia would wait until she was ready.


	17. Chapter 17

6 months later

Casey picked up her phone and hit speed dial. "Benson," Came the answer from the phone.

"Hey babe, did I leave my black suit skirt at your apartment?" Casey asked as she rummaged through her closet.

"I don't think so," Olivia responded as she rolled out of bed and flicked on the lights. She looked through her own closet momentarily. "Wait, I found it."

"Fantastic," Casey sighed through the line. "Can I swing by to pick it up? I need to for court tomorrow and I can't wear my grey suit because it hasn't been pressed yet."

"Of course, sweetie. Just do me a favor and use your key. I just got home from a double shift and I'm exhausted."

"Crap, did I wake you? I'm so sorry, Liv."

"It's okay babe. I feel like it has been weeks since I've seen you. I'd love it if you could spend the night," Olivia suggested even though she knew it wasn't likely considering Casey had court in the morning.

"You know I can't. I have court at 8 and I don't want to deal with rushing back to my apartment to get ready."

"How about you bring your suit over here? I already have part of it and I think you left your black heels here last week. That way you don't have to drive home so late at night."

Casey thought about it momentarily. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you in thirty."

Olivia grinned as she hung up her phone and settled back into bed. It had been three days since she had seen Casey and she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms.

Twenty-eight minutes later, Olivia stirred when she heard a key in her door. Casey lightly padded into the bedroom and struggled to hang up the rest of her suit without turning on the light. "You can turn on the lights, you know," Olivia sleepily mumbled.

"Did I wake you again? I'm sorry. Go back to sleep, Liv."

"Come join me, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Casey replied as she quickly shed her jeans and t-shirt and rummaged through Olivia's drawer to find the nightshirt she always used when she slept at Olivia's apartment. She pulled on the shirt and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed with Olivia.

Olivia pulled her closer and brought their lips together. "Mm, you taste like mint."

"I just brushed my teeth," Casey replied with a light laugh.

Olivia flicked her tongue into Casey's mouth and traced her teeth before tangling her tongue with the ADA's. "God, I've missed you." Olivia pulled her girlfriend tight against her and nuzzled her face into Casey's hair, taking a deep breath and relaxing instantly at the familiar scent of vanilla.

"Go to sleep," Casey whispered as she snuggled into Olivia's chest and kissed her neck.

Casey woke up at 6:42 the following morning from her internal clock. She slipped out of Olivia's bed and wandered into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she dried her hair, brushed her teeth, and applied her makeup before entering the bedroom again, surprised to see that Olivia was no longer in the bed. She changed into her suit and wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning," Olivia said as she offered Casey a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," Casey replied with a grin as she took the cup and kissed her girlfriend's lips.

Olivia turned her lips away from Casey and laughed slightly. "Morning breath, sorry."

Casey shrugged and pulled Olivia into a kiss anyway. Once they pulled away, she smiled. "I don't care about your morning breath, Liv. I think we're kind of past that considering we've been dating for what, nine months?"

"Nine months, two weeks," Olivia replied with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Casey's thin waist.

"Wow, time flies."

"Time flies when you're dating the most amazing woman you've ever met," Olivia whispered into Casey's ear before kissing her way down the redhead's neck.

"Mm, what do you want?" Casey teased.

"You."

"How about dinner tonight?" Casey suggested.

"I'm catching tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"I'm supposed to meet up with witness tomorrow night," Casey said with a sigh. "Why are our schedules so complicated? That means I won't get to see you for another two days."

"You know," Olivia started as she pulled away from Casey slightly so that she could look into her eyes. "You could always, I don't know, move in?"

"What?" Casey asked slightly shocked. Olivia hadn't even mentioned her moving in before.

"I know it's sudden but I can't stand spending another night with you across town. I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first person I see when I wake up. Please move in with me, Case?"

Casey grinned as she leaned in for a kiss. "I would like nothing more."

* * *

That weekend, Casey had moved in with Olivia with the help of Elliot, Munch, and Fin. They had decided to exchange a few of Olivia's things with Casey's and they donated the rest of the furniture. Olivia cleared out the majority of her closet and made room for Casey in her drawers.

After a long day of packing and unpacking, Casey practically fell down on her couch which now resided in Olivia's apartment. Olivia waved goodbye to the last of her helpers and locked the door. She turned towards the couch and gently massaged Casey's shoulders. "That was exhausting," Casey commented as she let her eyes close.

"It was but I'm so happy you're here."

"I am too. But you better not try to get rid of me any time soon unless you plan on moving everything for me. I don't want to do that again," Casey teased.

"I'm never letting you go, love," Olivia said as she walked over to the front of the couch and extended a hand out for Casey. "Let's go to our bed." Casey smiled widely as she took Olivia's hand and followed her to their bedroom.


	18. Chapter 18

2.5 months later

"Happy one year anniversary baby," Olivia said as she pulled the blindfold off of Casey's eyes. Casey gasped as she took in her surroundings. They were at a gazebo in Central Park which was lined with white lights all around the gazebo and up the railings. In the center stood a small table for two with a white cloth covering it. There was a vase with a single rose in the center of the table and place settings for two.

"Olivia," Casey whispered as she turned to her girlfriend. "This is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Olivia said as she brushed back a lock of Casey's hair. She pulled her other hand behind her back and held out a bouquet of white roses and handed them to Casey. "I know you probably expected red roses but I think white are far more appropriate for us. They were the original roses that expressed love. Now people often associate them with innocence and new beginnings."

Casey felt herself tearing up at the gesture. They had spent a year together and they had yet to make love and somehow Olivia was okay with that. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. In every previous relationship she had slept with her significant other within a month of dating. It always seemed to be a requirement in order to continue the relationship but Olivia had taught her that it wasn't.

"Thank you," Casey managed to whisper without her voice cracking.

"Now for dinner," Olivia said as she led Casey over to the table and pulled her seat out for her before sitting down herself. Within a few seconds of them sitting, Elliot walked out in a tuxedo carrying a silver tray with two circular platters on top of it and a bottle of wine in the center. Casey broke out into laughter at the sight.

"Your meal, madam," Elliot said as he set one plate in front of Casey and the other in front of Olivia. He lifted up the lids and filled up their glasses with wine. "Enjoy."

"How in the world did you convince Elliot to be our server for the night?" Casey asked with a grin.

"He lost a bet," Olivia replied with a matching grin. They ate their steak and lobster while discussing all that they had experienced within the last year. After they finished, Elliot came back and removed the table and chairs from the gazebo. "May I have this dance?" Olivia asked with an extended hand as the slow music started.

"You never have to ask," Casey whispered as she took her hand and brought their bodies together. They danced together perfectly in sync for close to an hour while the songs changed until the music stopped altogether.

Olivia shed her jacket without a second thought and wrapped it around Casey's exposed shoulders before leading her down the steps of the gazebo. They walked for a few minutes until they reached the main path and Casey's jaw dropped open. "Your chariot," Olivia said as she gestured to the horse drawn carriage in front of them.

"You're serious?" The ADA asked as she looked between the carriage and Olivia.

"Of course I am." She took Casey's hand in hers and helped her into the carriage before hopping on herself. The driver directed the horses and the cart pulled forward. The brunette wrapped her arms around Casey and pulled her close as they looked up at the stars.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Casey asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not nearly as amazing as you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Olivia whispered as she leaned in and kissed Casey gently on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Forever and always."

The carriage took them around Central Park before Olivia suggested they head home since it was getting late. They walked into the apartment twenty minutes later and Olivia led Casey to the bedroom. "Sit down and wait here. I have something for you," Olivia said as she gestured for Casey to sit at the bottom of the bed. She did as she was told and waited until Olivia returned.

Olivia walked back into the room with a grin as she handed Casey a box. Casey smiled back at Olivia before tearing open the wrapping paper. She looked down at the large jewelry box and took of the lid. Inside was a silver necklace that had an infinity loop made out of two hearts, each with a colored gemstone on the inside.

"Our birthstones," Casey whispered as she traced the pennant with her fingers. "Oh Liv, I love it," Casey exclaimed as she quickly stood up and threw her arms around Olivia's neck.

The detective wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tightly before pulling away slightly. "Can I put it on you?" Casey nodded and Olivia picked up the necklace and carefully unclasped it. She pushed the redhead's hair to the side and slipped the necklace around her fair neck. She locked the clasp together and Casey turned back around to face her.

"How does it look?" Casey asked as she fiddled with the necklace with her fingers.

"Beautiful," Olivia whispered as she brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Wait, first I have something for you," Casey said with a grin. She wandered out of the bedroom and came back a minute later with a decent sized box.

Olivia tore off the paper and opened up the lid, which caused a huge grin to adorn her face. "Case, this is amazing," Olivia said, partially at a loss for words and she lifted the leather jacket out of the box.

"You just look so damn sexy in leather and since you tore yours chasing a perp last month I figured you were due for a new one," Casey explained.

"It's perfect," Olivia said as she pulled on the jacket. It fit perfectly. She pulled at the sides slightly and paused as she felt something on the inside of the left side. "What's this?" Olivia asked as she reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Open it," Casey suggested.

Olivia did as she was told and opened up the box. Inside was steel folding blade that their initials engraved on the side in cursive, surrounded by a heart. "Case," Olivia whispered as she looked up at her girlfriend before pulling her into her arms after closing the knife. "This is perfect."

"For those days that you aren't carrying your gun. I know you are always trying to protect me. The pocket on the inside of your leather jacket is made for carrying the knife so that you can reach it easily," Casey explained.

"You're the perfect girlfriend. Have I ever told you that?" Olivia asked as she kissed Casey's temple repeatedly.

"Once or twice," Casey replied with a light laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you, too but I have one more gift for you," Casey said as she pulled out of the hug.

"You've already given me so much, Case."

"Wait here, I think you might like this gift the best," Casey said as she wandered into the bedroom. A few minutes later, the bathroom door hesitantly opened and Olivia tried to see what was going on. The door opened up the rest of the way and Olivia could've sworn her heart stopped the moment her eyes met Casey's.

Casey was wearing a see-through black lace babydoll with nothing but a very tiny black lace thong underneath it. Her red locks were tousled lightly and draped over her shoulders. She started to saunter over to Olivia and that's when Olivia noticed the four inch black stilettos that adorned Casey's feet.

Olivia noticeably gulped as her eyes wandered up and down her girlfriend's body. Sure, Casey always looked sexy to her but tonight was different. All she wanted to do was throw Casey down onto their bed and ravish her until morning. She opened up her mouth and closed it, repeating her actions a few times as Casey came closer to her.

"Are you speechless, Detective?" Casey asked as she took the last step towards Olivia before their bodies were pressed together. Olivia wordlessly nodded, willing herself not to come on the spot. "That's what I was hoping for," Casey whispered as she traced a hand down Olivia's torso.

She reached down to Olivia black slacks and carefully undid the clasp before unzipping them and allowing them to fall down Olivia's muscular tan legs. She returned her hands to Olivia's blouse and quickly unbuttoned it and pushed it off of her shoulders, allowing it to fall onto the floor along with her slacks. Casey turned both of their bodies so that Casey's back was facing the bed and Olivia was facing her.

She looked up at Olivia with a smile. "I'm ready, Liv."

Olivia swallowed hard as she looked into Casey's lust filled green eyes. "Ready?" Olivia practically croaked out.

"Make love to me," Casey whispered as she looked deep into Olivia's chocolate eyes. Olivia took a deep breath before she brought their bodies together and kissed Casey passionately. Casey moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. The brunette carefully lowered the ADA onto the bed and Casey pulled herself towards the center of the bed with Olivia following her. Olivia quickly pulled off her heels and tossed them to the side of the bed.

Olivia brought their lips together again as she ran her hands up and down Casey's body, enjoying the feel of the silk rumpling under her fingers. Casey leaned up and allowed Olivia to remove the babydoll before laying back down on the bed. "I swear you're more beautiful every time I see you," Olivia whispered as she admired her girlfriend's naked chest. She leaned down and kissed her way across the redhead's torso and towards her breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and teased it into a firm peak before sucking in as much of Casey's breast as she could.

"Oh god," Casey moaned out as she wrapped her hand in Olivia's hair and urged her to continue. Olivia grinned against her skin before allowing Casey's breast to slip out of her mouth. She gave her other breast the same attention before she kissed her way down Casey's abdomen.

"You are so beautiful," Olivia whispered between kisses. She traced her tongue along the redhead's flat abdomen before dipping her tongue into her navel. She continued her exploration further down and kissed the seam of Casey's lace thong. She ran her hands up and down Casey's thighs before slipping her fingers into the sides of the thong and slowly pulled it down.

Olivia's eyes slipped shut as she inhaled the scent of her lover for the first time. She could only describe it as absolutely intoxicating. All she wanted to do was taste her but she knew she should focus on Casey's needs first. She kissed down the sharp V created as Casey's torso reached her hips while her hands sensually rubbed the outsides of Casey's thighs.

Casey spread her legs wider for her lover without a second thought. Olivia kissed her way towards her center but paused before she could taste her. She looked up at Casey. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Casey gasped out as she shook her head vigorously. "Please, yes." Olivia nodded before lowering her mouth to her lover's core. She licked the length of Casey's slit which instantly caused the redhead's hips to jerk forward, pushing her center harder against Olivia's tongue. The detective grinned as she licked her length again and again. "Please, Liv," Casey almost sobbed out as she wrapped her hand in Olivia's hair and urged her to continue.

Olivia was more than happy to comply. She teased her tongue between Casey's folds and thrust her tongue into her soaking center. "Ohhhh," Casey moaned out as she twisted Olivia's hair between her fingers. Olivia continued to thrust her tongue in and out of Casey, enjoying her delirious taste. When she felt her walls beginning to tighten, she removed her tongue from inside the redhead which caused her to groan in disapproval.

Olivia shook her head slightly with a grin before tracing her tongue around Casey's sensitive bundle of nerves. The ADA's hips jerked as Olivia's tongue grazed her clit. Olivia wrapped her lips around the hard bundle and carefully slipped two fingers inside of Casey. "Oh!" Casey moaned out even louder than before. "Oh god, more, please Liv, don't stop!" Casey was now rocking her hips against Olivia's mouth and Olivia was doing her best to keep her lips wrapped about Casey's clit as she thrust into the redhead.

She grazed her tongue against her clit once more before applying direct pressure on the tiny bundle. She thrust her fingers deeply into her lover and curled them forward, scraping Casey's most sensitive inner walls. "Livvv!" Casey moaned out abruptly as her inner walls clamped down around Olivia's fingers, forcing them to stay inside of her. Olivia gently thrust through the convulsions to ease her down.

After a few minutes, Olivia gently removed her fingers from inside Casey and crawled back up to her lover. Casey turned to face her and brought their lips together immediately. Casey could taste a hint of herself on Olivia's lips. After a bit of kissing, she pulled away and looked into Olivia's eyes. "I love you," Casey whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm never going to stop loving you."

They laid in each other's arms for a few minutes before Casey pulled back slightly. "Can I…?" Casey asked, allowing her thoughts to wander off.

"Only if you want to," Olivia replied, hoping to reassure her.

"I do, I really do." Casey gently pushed Olivia onto her back before crawling on top of her. She made quick work of removing Olivia's bra and underwear before settling her own legs between Olivia's. She followed Olivia's motions from before and kissed down Olivia's neck, taking time to suck on her neck before attending to her breasts. She lavished them in the same way that Olivia had done to her and was surprised when Olivia was already moaning and squirming under her touch.

"Oh Case," Olivia moaned out as Casey latched onto a nipple and teased it with her teeth, something Olivia didn't do. Olivia tightened her grip around Casey's hair and urged her to continue. She applied the same attention to her other breast before returning to Olivia's lips. She kissed Olivia through her moans as she massaged her breasts, enjoying the feeling of Olivia's hard nipples poke into her palm.

After a bit of making out, Casey migrated her mouth downwards and settled herself between Olivia's legs. She glanced up for approval which she was quickly met with as Olivia urged her mouth to her center. Casey kissed the inside of her thighs before moving her mouth to where Olivia wanted it. She tasted her lover for the first time and felt her mind go hazy. She tasted the delicious musky nectar that was distinctly Olivia again before thrusting her tongue into her warm center.

"Yess," Olivia moaned out as she grinded her hips against Casey's mouth. Oral had never felt so amazing to her before and she couldn't help but crave more contact. Casey continued her thrusts for a few minutes before turning her attention to Olivia's clit. She flicked it a couple of times with her tongue until it was standing to attention. She wasted no time wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it firmly. Olivia let out a guttural moan as her hips jerked upward, repeatedly.

Casey grazed her teeth lightly over the bundle which immediately caused Olivia to half moan, half scream out in pleasure and she tightened her grip on Casey's red locks. Casey sooth the scrape with her tongue before trailing her tongue down to Olivia's core. She thrust her tongue once more into Olivia and was shocked when she felt Olivia's inner walls clench onto her tongue as her mouth was flooded with more of Olivia's nectar.

"Case!" Olivia moaned out as she arched her hips upward, forcing Casey's tongue further into her clenching core. She struggled to grab onto the bed sheets with her free hand as she dug her head into the pillow behind her. "Oh god," Olivia managed to whimper out as Casey carried her through her powerful orgasm. Casey crawled back up to Olivia and laid down next to her in exhaustion.

Both women laid there for a few minutes before Olivia turned to face Casey. "That was…I don't even have a word to describe how amazing that was, Case." Casey turned to her with a small smile but Olivia immediately saw the wetness in Casey's eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Olivia asked as she quickly leaned up so that she could get a better view of Casey's face.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Casey assured her as she shook her head. She quickly tossed her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her down on top of her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked as she repositioned them so that Casey was laying half on top of her, cuddling into her chest.

"Yes. I love you, Olivia Benson."

"I love you too, Casey Novak."


End file.
